7 Minutes in Heaven with Team EternalKhaos
by sinfulrose13
Summary: So I have decided to make my one pokemon mystery dungeon rescue team play 7 minutes in heaven! I hope you enjoy and be warned this is rated Teen!
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! Its me SinfulRose123 and I have decided to force my precious pokemon rescue team to play 7 minutes in heaven! Cruel I know but I wanted to do something since I haven't been that active.

But first before you pick results, I need to tell you a little about the guys of Team EternalKhaos. Lets start out with the leader of the team of course!

The leader of this corrupted team is a dark pikachu named Void. Void comes off to most people as very angry, cold-hearted, violent, and bitter. This is mainly due to his corruption and a painful disease he suffers from. This disease makes him push people away and refrain from becoming close to anyone, because he knows it could kill him at any given moment. Void is misunderstood easily for that reason but like most pokemon he has his good perks too. He better qualities are that he is very smart, protective over his team and does care for them even if he doesn't show it, and he is determined. (Although that determination is focused towards more evil causes than good. But he believes he is doing the right thing. Its a bit complicated to explain). When it comes to more romantic emotions Void is a bit awkward and has troubles expressing how he feels. (Obviously writer...) When he does open up to someone he is still a bit rough around the edges and he is a bit rough...(You will just have to see for yourself when you read his result XD I suck at describing people!)

Next up is Baine who I guess you could say is second in command. Baine is a red and black Lucario (Instead of blue he has red). A lot of girls favor Baine because he is the gentleman type. Baine is very trustworthy, loyal, calm, sweet, and patient (Anyone who deals with Void has to be XD) . He is the type of guy who would hold open a door for you and would treat any girl like a princess. On the bad side of him Baine will shy away from most people since he hates recieving a lot of attention. He is also a bit of a loner. He enjoys time alone so he can think clearly and train himself to be stronger. Baine will also put himself in danger in order to keep those he cares about safe which at times may not be a bad quality but it isn't always a good one. All in all Baine would protect you and treat you like royalty as long as you gave him his alone time.

And last but not least is Seth! Seth is a hyper active quilava that knows how to have a good time. Seth is dramatic, feisty, goofy, and loving. He knows how to make almost anyone laugh and will jump through hoops or beat himself silly just to make someone cheer up. He is very childish and a little crazy but very happy. Not a lot will actually make him fully depressed. Of course depending on what it is he will get upset but he will not stay that way for long. Seth may seem like a fun guy but he isn't always safe to be around. He at times may get too excited and end up hurting someone when he doesn't mean to. In a way he is a "wild fire". Unfortnatley he does have a darker side that not many people get to see. Seth has a very bad habit of throwing himself into danger not having a care in the world what happens to him which most people would call this being "Suicidal".

Anyway those are some messed up descriptions of the guys. Now lets see who you get! You have the options of picking out of the hat a bracelet, a heart pendant, and a rose. Which guy will you get?

Good luck~!


	2. A Bracelet

Slowly you reach into the black top hat with all eyes trained on you. A nervous sigh escapes your lips as you fingertips brush against many unfamiliar objects. After feeling around through the mass of objects you picked up one and pulled the object out from the hat. A hint of confusion appeared on your face as you stared at the red leather studded bracelet that had a broken zipper dangling from it.

"Who put this in?" You asked slowly and looked around.

"Wait. Thats me! Hehe I knew I would get the cutest one here!" Shouted the boy who had been joking around with everyone all night. The boy was known as Seth the Quilava.

Seth had medium long navy blue spikey hair that has a flame colored stripe running down the middle of his hair, and Quilava ears. His eyes were a bright amber colored that were lit up like a child's at Christmas. Seth wore a yellow-ish long sleeved shirt that had the sleeves rolled up along with the sleeves of his navy blue jacket. He also worse a pair of black jeans, shoes that matched his shirt, and something that shocked you the most was the red leather collar with the same broken zipper on it.

You had known Seth for a while now and over time you had developed a crush on was always the one who made you laugh, kept you smiling, and made sure you were always safe from harm. Anytime you got sad he would do something or make a joke to get you to cheer up. He was the one who was always there for you to run too.

Your thoughts were interrupted when Seth's face was a few inches away from yours, and his face was plastered with a wide grin.

"You coming or just gonna sit there cutey?" He asked, causing your face to light up reddish color.

"Sorry..I'm coming." You said, standing up and moving between the circle of people over to the closet. As you passed by Baine the Lucario and Ekho the Froslass you heard one mumble something about who should get a fire extuighisher just in case. This made you wonder what could possibly happen in those seven minutes that they would need a fire extuighisher.

Slowly you walked into the closet after Seth and sat down beside him, as someone closed the door. Despite the lack of lights in the closet Seth's chimchar like tail lit it up a little, allowing enough light for you to see one another.

Seth stared at you for several moments and you realized you were still holding onto his bracelet.

"Here this is yours."You said and offered the bracelet to him causing him to take it. Seth only shook his head.

"This isn't mine. I actually made it for you. Its so we match! I hear its a thing that some couples do and I wanted to do it too." He said and rubbed the back of his head with tinted cheeks.

You looked at him and tilted your head to the side. You two weren't a couple though? Was this his conffesion of love? Did he really like you too? You're heart started to pound rapidly in your chest.

"T-That is if you would..you know like to be with me. I mean you don't have too, I would understand. Its just I thought that you were really pretty and sweet..."He rambled on obviously flustered and embarrassed, causing his tail to light up more.

For awhile you stared at him with rosy cheeks, the spazzy and slightly crazy Quilava was crushing on you! As you listened to him go on you placed your finger to his lips to quiet him down.

A grin came onto your face. "Its ok. I love you too.."You replied allowing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"You really do? T-thats great! Heh..cause..I wouldn't know what to do if you said you didn't like me back. But here!"Said Seth happily and put the bracelet onto your wrist.

"Heh now we match, and it shows everyone you're my girl."

You giggled a little, amused at how cute he was acting.

"Hey um..we still have a few minutes..and now that you and I are a couple..maybe we could..you know.."He said inching towards you a little. You blushed and looked away knowing that he wanted to kiss.

"Y-yeah of course."You answered, as you fiddled with the zipper on your new bracelet. You weren't really sure if you should kiss him or if he should kiss you. At this current time you weren't sure if you knew how to kiss. Your mind was as blank as the look on a Magickarp's face.

Your heart skipped a beat when you felt a hand on your cheek, making you look into Seth's eyes. "Seth.."

You were interrupted when he placed his warm lips to yours in a sweet kiss. Slowly you kissed back, closing your eyes enjoying the gentle feeling of his kiss, and wrapped your arms around his neck. Seth wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you in close enough so your chest was pressed to his, deepening the kiss.

After what seemed like an eternity you pulled away slowly to catch your breath but was quickly pulled back into a more intensified kiss. It was at that moment that Seth pushed you down onto your back and slid his tongue across your bottom lip, while getting on top of you carefully. Deciding to play with him a bit ,you refused to give him entrance. He grinned at this, taking this as a challenge.

Seth slid his hands down your sides to the bottom of your shirt, and began to toy with it. The feeling of his fingertips dancing across your sensitive sent a shiver up your spine and made you squirm beheneath him.

Noticing your reaction he slid his surprisingly warm hands up your shirt a bit more, causing you to gasp. Before you could close your mouth, Seth slipped his tongue into your mouth and began to explore your mouth. "That was so cheating.."You pouted in your head.

Seth poked his tongue around every nook and cranny of your mouth, not missing a single detail. After allowing him to dominate for a few moments you began to relax and came to the sudden realization how hot it was.

The small closet now felt like a hot sauna and it made you feel as if you were going to suffocate. In a slight panic you tried to push him off and stop the kiss, but he was unfazed by you're attempts.

"Of course he doesn't feel it, he's a fire type.."You thought in your mind, continuing to try and push him off of you. Your whines and silent pleas became more panicked as the oxygen seemed to disappear from the room, leaving you struggle to breathe. It was only a few moments later you completely blacked out.

You didn't know how long you were locked up into your subconcious but when you woke up, you were placed in you're bed, slightly covered up by the blankets.

"Wha..?" You mumble and sit up only to feel someone squeeze you're hand, making you look over at them. There was none other than the goofy quilava staring at you with worried eyes.

"Y-you're awake. I'm sorry about what happened. I didn't even realize I was suffocating you. I guess I got too excited.."He said softly, lowering his ears a little.

Even though he caused you to pass out and wake up with a pounding headache you couldn't stay mad at him. The upset look on his face and just how he said it made you smile and let out a small laugh.

"Its alright Seth. You didn't mean too." You replied softly and gave his hand a reassuring squeeze. He is gold eyes looked up at you and a smile appeared on his face once again.

"Hey..maybe we could try that kiss again? We're in a larger room and the window is cracked open so I won't be able to make you pass out again." questioned Seth in a hopeful tone. A little laugh escaped you before you leaned close to him.

"Sure Seth." And with that you're lips met his in a loving kiss.


End file.
